harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film)
﻿﻿ Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część 1 (ang.'' Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I)'' - film fantasy na podstawie powieści J. K. Rowling o tym samym tytule. Scenariusz napisał Steven Kloves, wyreżyrował David Yates. Produkcja *Film kręcono po części w Szkocji *Scenę Siedmiu Potterów kręcono z udziałem dublerów. *Dubler Daniela Radcliffe'a podczas kręcenia jednej ze scen, podczas wybuchu, uszkodził swoje ciało do stopnia, w którym musi poruszać się na wózku inwalidzkim. *Kręcenie filmu zaczęło się 15 lutego 2009 roku a skończyło się 12 czerwca 2010 roku. *Na potrzeby filmu wyprodukowano ponad 500 różdżek. Muzyka do filmu *John Williams powiedział że skomponuje muzykę do ostatnich filmów o Harrym Potterze, lecz Warner Bros nie potwierdził tej informacji. *Nicholas Hooper (skomponował muzykę do Zakonu Feniksa i Księcia Półkrwi) ogłosił że nie skomponuje muzyki do ostatnich dwóch filmów o Harrym Potterze. *W styczniu 2010 r. Warner Bros ogłosił, iż muzykę do pierwszej części ostatniego filmu napisze Alexandre Desplat. Data Premiery *Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część I - Listopad 19, 2010 Efekty Specjalne * W przypadku sekwencji Siedmiu Potterów, Oliver Phelps powiedział na swoim Twitterze, że wielu efektów specjalnych i make-up'u zostało wykorzystanych do upodobnienia aktorów do Daniela Radcliffe'a, używając VFX MOVA wychwytywano skanowanie twarzy z 29 kamer. Kliknij tu, by zobaczyć cały proces tworzenia tej sceny. Różnice z książki * Film zaczyna się gdy Rufus Scrimgeour rozmawia z pracownikami ministerstwa. * W filmie zostanie ukazana scena, w której Harry wypuszcza Hedwigę, aby sobie polatała. * W filmie zostanie ukazana scena, w której Harry przypomina Umbridge, że nie wolno opowiadać kłamstw. * W filmie zostanie ukazana scena pościgu w Little Whinging na ziemi, nie tylko w powietrzu. * W filmie zostanie ukazana scena, w której Śmierciożercy zatrzymują Ekspres do Hogwartu, przeszukują pociąg w celu znalezienia tria. * W książce, po zdobyciu medalionu Slytherina, Ron po rozczepieniu był pół Cattermole'em, a pół sobą, zaś w filmie był już sobą. * W filmie zostanie ukazana scena, w której Voldemort będzie poszukiwał Harry'ego w Lesie Dziekana. * Ogłoszono, że Bill Weasley zostanie zaatakowany przez Fenrira Greybacka w czasie bitwy nad Little Whinging, natomiast w książce miało to miejsce w Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi. * W książce pocałunek Harry'ego i Ginny w Norze przerywa Ron, natomiast w filmie robi to George. * W książce Harry mówi "Voldemort", przez co trio zostaje wykryte przez szmalcowników, natomiast w filmie słowo Tabu wymawia Ksenofilius Lovegood, przez co śmierciożercy dostają się do jego domu, a trio ucieka, ale zostają porwani. * W czasie wesela Billa i Fleur, Harry jest pod swoją postacią. * W lesie z Gryfkiem nie było Deana Thomasa. * W książce Glizdogon zostaje uduszony przez swoją rękę, natomiast w filmie przed śmiercią ratuje go Zgredek ogłuszając go. * W książce Bellatriks używała wobec Hermiony tylko zaklęcia Cruciatus,a w filmie wyryła jej nożem na rękach napis "Szlama" (aby się nie zagoiło). * Scenę, w której Harry i Hermiona są pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego, zmieniono i w filmie są pod swoją prawdziwą postacią. * Zabrakło sceny z audycją Potterwarty. * Film kończy się gdy Voldemort ukradnie Czarną Różdżkę z grobu Dumbledore'a. * Nie została ukazana scena z Remusem Lupinem i jego oświadczeniu iż zostanie ojcem. * W filmie Voldemort pyta Thicknessa o zdanie na temat tego co powiedział Snape, więc nie jest pod wpływem Imperiusa a w książce Yaxley mówi że udało mu się rzucić Imperius na Thicknessa, co ma ułatwić im przejęcie ministerstwa. W książce także Thicknesse nie uczetnithumb|300px|rightczy w zebraniu. * W filmie występuje błąd. Gdy w nim Harry w Ministerstwie Magii pyta Hermionę o długość działania Eliksiru Wielosokowego, ta go nie zna. Tymczasem i książce i w filmie"Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic" Hermiona zna czas długości jego działania; jest to jedna godzina. * W filmie Scabior wygląda i zachowuje się jak przywódca szmalcowników, lecz to Fenrir Greyback jest ich przywódcą. Obsada Trio * Daniel Radcliffe jako Harry Potter * Rupert Grint jako Ron Weasley * Emma Watson jako Hermiona Granger Personel Hogwartu * Alan Rickman jako Severus Snape * Robbie Coltrane jako Rubeus Hagrid * Carolyn Pickles jako Charity Burbage Uczniowie Hogwartu * Bonnie Wright jako Ginny Weasley * Evanna Lynch jako Luna Lovegood * Matthew Lewis jako Neville Longbottom * Alfie Enoch jako Dean Thomas * Tom Felton jako Draco Malfoy * Jake Lambert jako uczeń * Gemma Kayla jako uczeń * Louisa Warren jako uczeń * Aaron Virdee jako uczeń * Grace Francis jako uczeń * Elliot Francis jako uczeń * Rayman Jilani jako uczeń * Clive Elkington jako uczeń * Luannsa Goodman jako uczeń * Joshua Savary jako uczeń * Jade Stranger jako uczeń * Kamilla Woodburn jako uczeń * George Christodoulou jako uczeń * Ryan Butcher jako uczeń * Ifeoma Oboko jako uczeń * Georgie May jako uczeń * Chris Chan jako uczeń * Luannsa Goodman jako uczeń * Lily Tello jako uczeń * Samira Sidhu jako uczeń * Melissa Gotobed jako uczeń Zakon Feniksa * Clémence Poésy jako Fleur Delacour * Julie Walters jako Molly Weasley * Domhnall Gleeson jako Bill Weasley * Alex Crockford jako Charlie Weasley * James Phelps jako Fred Weasley * Oliver Phelps jako George Weasley * Brendan Gleeson jako Alastor "Szalonooki" Moody * David Thewlis jako Remus Lupin * Natalia Tena jako Nimfadora Tonks * George Harris jako Kingsley Shacklebolt * Ciarán Hinds jako Aberforth Dumbledore * David Ryall jako Elfias Doge * Andy Linden jako Mundungus Fletcher Śmierciożercy * Ralph Fiennes jako Lord Voldemort * Timothy Spall jako Peter Pettigrew * Jason Isaacs jako Lucjusz Malfoy * Helen McCrory jako Narcyza Malfoy * Helena Bonham Carter jako Bellatriks Lestrange * Suzie Toase jako Alecto Carrow * Ralph Ineson jako Amycus Carrow * Arben Bajraktaraj jako Antonin Dołohow * Peter Mullan jako Yaxley * Rod Hunt jako Thorfinn Rowle * Johnpaul Castrianni jako Śmierciożerca * Jon Campling jako Śmierciożerca * Catherine Balavage jako Śmierciożerca * Paul Khanna jako Śmierciożerca * James Williamson jako Śmierciożerca * Timothy Shieff jako Śmierciożerca * Elizabeth Jee jako Śmierciożerca * Seong Hwan Jo jako Śmierciożerca * Joe Kallis jako Śmierciożerca * Courtney Fearon jako Śmierciożerca * Artem Sinelnikov jako Śmierciożerca * Michael Thompson jako Śmierciożerca * Charlie Ryall jako Śmierciożerca * Jay De Silva jako Śmierciożerca * Alain Stash jako Śmierciożerca * Emil Hostina jako Śmierciożerca * Richard Strange jako Śmierciożerca * David Sharpe jako Śmierciożerca * Jamie McLeod-Ross jako Śmierciożerca * Matthew Bancroft jako Śmierciożerca * Sam Child jako Śmierciożerca * Ben Champniss jako Śmierciożerca * Jeff Lipman jako Śmierciożerca * Neil Findlater jako Śmierciożerca * Tony Kirkwood jako Śmierciożerca Szmalcownicy * Dave Legeno jako Fenrir Greyback * Nick Moran jako Scabior * Chase Armitage jako Szmalcownik * Cole Armitage jako Szmalcownik * Cane Armitage jako Szmalcownik * Adam Brashaw jako Szmalcownik * Samuel Supple jako Szmalcownik * Sam Parham jako Szmalcownik * Matthew Kaye jako Szmalcownik * Shaun Andrews jako Szmalcownik * Michael Wilson jako Szmalcownik * Sam Lucas jako Szmalcownik * Samuel Roukin jako Szmalcownik * Blake Howell jako Szmalcownik * Nathan Barris jako Szmalcownik * Scott Young jako Szmalcownik * James Stokes jako Szmalcownik * Curtis Small jako Szmalcownik * Daniel Ilabaca jako Szmalcownik * Ryan Doyle jako Szmalcownik * Phill Doyle jako Szmalcownik * Robyn Lane jako Szmalcownik * Jennifer Clegg jako Szmalcownik * Matthew Morley jako Szmalcownik * Chloe Bruce jako Szmalcownik * Grace Bruce jako Szmalcownik * David Decio jako Szmalcownik Ministerstwo Magii * Bill Nighy jako Rufus Scrimgeour * Imelda Staunton jako Dolores Umbridge * Chris Rankin jako Percy Weasley * Guy Henry jako Pius Thicknesse * Sophie Thompson jako Mafalda Hopkirk * David O'Hara jako Albert Runcorn * Steffan Rhodri jako Reginald Cattermole * Jamie Clark jako Pracownik * Sarah Jane O'Neill jako Pracownik * Guinevere Edwards jako Pracownik * Alexandra Oley jako Pracownik * Catherine Laine jako Pracownik * Louise Walpole jako Pracownik * Pete Perry jako Pracownik * Kas Graham jako Pracownik * Helen Harbord jako Pracownik * Pete Noakes jako Ochroniarz * Ian Seale jako Ochroniarz * Jim Goldstone jako Ochroniarz * Bella Sokol jako Auror * Nicholas Dare jako Auror Świat Magii * Kate Fleetwood jako Mary Cattermole * Rhys Ifans jako Ksenofilius Lovegood * Miranda Richardson jako Rita Skeeter * Matyelok Gibbs jako Ciotka Muriel * Hazel Douglas jako Bathilda Bagshot * Ninette Finch jako Augusta Longbottom * John Hurt jako Pan Ollivander * Rade Šerbedžija jako Gregorowicz * Richard Cant jako Gellert Grindelwald * Stanislav Ianevski jako Wiktor Krum * Angelica Mandy jako Gabrielle Delacour * Frances de la Tour jako Olimpia Maxime * Katie Leung jako Cho Chang * Freddie Stroma jako Cormac McLaggen * Melanie Slade jako Przyjaciółka Hermiony * Martin Ballantyne jako Przyjaciel Mundungusa * Russell Alan White jako Gość na weselu Billa i Fleur * Christian Wolf-La'Moy jako Gość na weselu Billa i Fleur * Derek Powell jako Gość na weselu Billa i Fleur * Robert Roman Ratajczak jako Gość na weselu Billa i Fleur * Samantha Warner jako Czarodziej * Annette Elstob jako Czarodziej * George Potts jako Czarodziej * Laurence Richardson jako Czarodziej * David Knijnenburg jako Czarodziej * Ned Dennehy jako Czarodziej * Chris Bowe jako Czarodziej * James Currie jako Mugolak * Nathan Robinson jako Mugolak * Hattie Gotobed jako ? * Jesse Hart jako ? * Freddie Hogan jako ? * Tabatha St. Vincent jako ? * Danielle Bilyard jako ? * Mary Epworth jako ? * Ricky Wilson jako ? * Bosworth Acres-Debenham jako ? * Ben Gordon jako ? * Andy Callaghan jako Czarodziej * Alison Cain jako Wila (prawopodobnie Apolonia Delacour) Duchy i Widma * Michael Gambon jako Albus Dumbledore * Frank Dillane jako [[Tom Marvolo Riddle|'16-letni Tom Marvolo Riddle ( On zostało zniszczone)' ]] Osoby pojawiające się we wspomnieniach * Jamie Campbell Bower jako 16-letni Gellert Grindelwald * Toby Regbo jako 18-letni Albus Dumbledore Magiczne stworzenia * Simon McBurney jako Stworek (głos) * Toby Jones jako Zgredek (głos) * Warwick Davis jako Gryfek Mugole * Harry Melling jako Dudley Dursley * Richard Griffiths jako Vernon Dursley * Fiona Shaw jako Petunia Dursley * Michelle Fairley jako Pani Granger * Ian Kelly jako Pan Granger * Jeanie Gold jako Kelnerka * Catherine Cordell jako Mugol * Natalie Hallam jako Mugol * Harriet Palmer jako Mugol Linki zewnętrzne Błędy *Akcja filmu toczy się w 1997 roku jednak możemy zauważyć niektóre elementy które temu przeczą są to między innymi : Millennium Bridge, London Eye ( oba powstały na przełomie roku 2000 ) oraz samochód którym odjeżdża wujostwa Harrego jest to Vauxhall Vectra którego zaczęto produkować od 2002 roku Ciekawostki * Sceny, w których Bellatrix torturuje Hermionę w większości zostały wycięte, ponieważ uznano je za zbyt brutalne, a wcielająca się w rolę okrutnej śmierciożerczyni Helena Bonham Carter po nakręceniu tej sceny bała się, że jej relacje z Emmą Watson popsuły się. Przypisy Kategoria:Filmy